ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Malikai
Jade Malikai is a professional athlete in the federation Unique Style Wrestling. =Jade Malikai's Life= As of this writing Jade along with his siblings are 21 years old. Jade is interesting in the way he acts. Sadly he suffers from Bi-Polarness, cronic innsomnia, mood swings, and occasionally split personality syndrome. JAde Malikai is single and as far as anyone knows has never had a girlfriend or any significant relationships or Friendships outside his family. Family, as horrible as they are, seem to be his binding ties. They are the most important thing to him. Jade current resides in Sadie's Hill living with his sister Jamie and his 5 year old niece Lily, supporting them both with his career. Jade is also currently in a custody battle with his sister Jessie over the custody of Jade's nieces Amanda and Becky. Early Years Jade Malikai was born in Phoenix Arizona on Independence Day in 1986. Whats ironic about this was that Jade was born in a set of quintets, his brother Jacob, and two sisters, Jessie and Jamie,(fifth child was a still birth) making him not independently born at all. Being the youngest of the four didn't matter much. His family was a lower-middle-class family and struggled because of the quintet birth. This of course allow the children to go of in different and probably harsh directions. Jacob got involved with a gang, both Jamie and Jessie were pregnant at least once before their 16th birthday, but Jade stuck it out. He strived to have some normalcy, because being normal was being different. However Jade did develope a Bi-Polar personality and tends to have mood swings. He is pretty bright and charismatic. He strived to his best by playing both soccer and volleyball, but he was constinately out shined by his sisters,(before they were ever pregnant). At 17 Jade took center stage in his family when his brother ran away and his sisters not able or not willing to get any more abortions, leaving Jade the pride and joy of his family. He was sent to college where he dropped out after his freshman year because he could not afford to pay his way for the next three years. Next Step Jade Malikai freshly turned 19 set out to the work force, dishwashing at a local restaurant. He worked three days a week and made a meager amount of money(more than his sisters on their welfare checks). But alas Jade blew this money going to Phoenix and watching and betting on an underground fighting organization. In October 2005 his brother Jacob would reenter his life when a bet gone wrong would force him into that underground organization. Jade was forced to watch his brother compete in this underground fighting league as each night Jacob would get beaten within an inch of his life. A month past and Jade could watch no more. As Jacob was in a bout with a guy much larger them him, Jade decided to step into the ring and face this guy who would have surely killed Jacob. Jade was then pounded to a plup in that bout and his left shoulder torn out of his socket. With no hope of his left arm ever truly recovering, Jade refused to be embarrassed by that fight. He trained his kick boxing abilities and soon returned to the underground ring. There he would fight and beat the Champion of the organization while preforming a string operation for the FBI. Jade then flew to Japan to take part in more fights. Japan Jade's short career in Japan began in the Summer of '06. He wrestled for a league called something in Japanese Jade never bothered to learn. It was a basic set up similar to the UFC. In Japan he went under the wing of a guy who knew Tan-Tui. Jade was horrible at it, because he bored very easily of training. Eventually as '07 rolled along, his teacher disgraced Jade for addeding his American flare to the traditional Tan-Tui style. However unlike his training Jade competed well in his organization, compiling a 62-4 record before he was deported out of Japan when he was caught with an expired tourist visa. (Legally he was only allowed to be there a month, but stayed for six). Jade returned home Christmas tragically to the death of his father. Jade last saw him in person when they had an argument about Jade going to Japan. To make matters worse his sister Jessie was nowhere to be found, abandoning her two daughter's seven year old Amanda and six year old Becky to the care of Jade's mother while running of with her boyfriend to France. Jade's Fall and Rise Besides the problem Jacob had with his gang, Jade generally had no tragic family problems. Winter of '06 changed that. In late January Jade's mother was diagnosised with cancer, so Jade assumed custody of his nieces Amanda and Becky. The winter just seemed to get worse as his sister Jamie was raped and almost killed by some lunetic. Jade would do some vigilanty justice, bringing the rapist to the local police station after hunting him down. Jade had to support three kids on his own with no job. They lived on welfare. His niece Amanda knew exactly how tragic her life was tried committing suicide. March rolled around, his sister and mother recovered from their problems. Jade was up to his head living with all the females in his family. Some say this is why he became bi-polar. April he began trying his career out again, this time signing with The Phoenix Athletic Project. The PAP was an organization committed to getting the Southwest's undiscovered athletes a place to shine. They had programs in boxing, mixed-martial arts and wrestling. Jade needed the money and competed in wrestling and mixed-martial arts. There he honed his martial arts skills while falling in love with the competition of wrestling. In May he quit the PAP to sign witha proper wrestling organization in the east, Unique Style Wrestling. Unique Style Wrestling Jade would not get a chance to compete in USW when he signed in July after a shocking return of his sister Jessie from France. Jessie would take Jade to court over Jessie's daughters Amanda and Becky. The court awarded temporary custody of the children to their mother, but Jade continued the legal battle with Jessie. This feud divided the family as Jacob would support Jessie and Jamie would support Jade. this legal battle would have to be put on hold when Jade's mother had a relapse of cancer a died. Jade and his siblings would sue the state of Phoenix's doctors association for malpractice. This all took up Jade's summer and by the time Jade was ready to compete, USW filed bankruptcy and the legal battle between the mega powers of USW would happen. USW would re-open in August briefly, but before Jade would participate in a match due to contractual issues it closed again. Finally in October Jade made his official in ring debut October 22, but not against his scheduled opponent. He would be scheduled to face Aragorn and USW vetern, but Jade would knock Aragorn out and another USW superstar Justin Harrington would come out only to be thrashed by Jade and lose to him. Jade at age 21 became one of the sports biggest rising star and continues to do so. USW The Running History Jade Malikai would remain undefeated and was challenge by an enraged Malikai to USW's State of Incubus Pay Per View. There he would receive his one and only loss resulting in a pinfall when Aragorn defeated Jade. However Jade would rebound and rise through the ranks, leaving Aragorn in the dust. Jade Malikai would be given a great opportunity the night after State of Incubus when he faced The USW Universal champ The Rock in non-title action, soundly defeating him. The next card Jade would introduce his Knock Your Lights Out Challenge where the rules were simple. Stay in the ring with Jade for three minutes while not getting knocked out. JGH would be Jade's first victim to this challenge and Jade set his sights on the Champ next. Jade would soundly Knock the Rock out, making his record against him 2-0 and earning a number one contenders spot. Jade would take The Rock's beating to a new level, beating and knocking out The Rock's good friend Redman. Later that night Jade would abandon his partner P4 in a Tag Match, but afterwards sneak up on The Rock and knock him out again. At USW's Feast of the Beast JAde would challenge The Rock for The Universal Championship. Much like all their other matches, Jade would pick up the victory and win The Universal Championship. Jade's temper would show after the match, but not to the guy everyone expected. The Rock's most hated rival T-Bone would make an appearance to further ruin The Rock's night on behalf of rival federation, The Pitsburgh Athletic Assocation. Jade would be very upset about the interruption of his celerbration and knocking PAA's own Kurt Angle lights out before retreating. The next week Jade Malikai would grant The Rock his rematch. That would never happened because Jade would venture into the land of PAA to kick some respect into Kurt Angle. Jade would totally dominate and win the match, but afterwards T-Bone would attack him with a steel chair and steal The Universal championship from Jade, injuring him in the attack. Things would slow down for Jade as he took a month off from the ring action, going back to his legal battle with Jessie while PAA and USW battled. Finally at USW's Fro-Zone Jade would make an impactful return to the ring when he decided to take revenge upon PAA for his injury. Tenney would be defending his XXX Championship while Nathan Cadge would defend his own PAA Chaos Championship in a match featuring The Rock and Captain Awesome. Kurt Angle and Horror would get involved effectively taking Tenney and The Rock out of the match. Jade Malikai would suddenly come down and order the systematic destruction of the Rock before Knocking Out Kurt Angle and kicking a steel chair into Cadge's face. Captain Awesome would attempt to choke on Nathan Cadge, however Cadge would score the contraversal pinfall over The Rock before being choked out by Captain Awesome. Jade would steal The Chaos Championship from Cadge to try and trade it for his Universal Championship. That failed so the next night Jade gave the Chaos Championship to Captain Awesome. USW's boss Mr. Jones would return after being shot and place an ultimatum on Jade, forcing him to compete while stilled injured. Jade Malikai would pick up the victory over Flyer, but not until PAA and USW had a big brawl, further injuring Jade. TBC =Wrestling= Jade Malikai is perhaps one of the most unique athletes ever to step in a wrestling ring. Having very little wrestling knowlage, or at least not a lot of will to use that wrestling knowlage, he still competes in a sport that he isn't well versed for. His fighting style is based on the martial arts style of Tan-Tui, however he adapted it for the world of wrestling. Jade Malikai's kicks have been quoted as deadly by any former opponents and after a sparing match with an accomplished Tan-Tui Master(Name Withheld) he was qoute as saying "I never want to be kicked by Jade again." Jade truly is a force in the Wrstling Ring. Moveset Finishing Maneuvers :*''The Fully Jaded Experience'' - Jade nails his opponent with a Pelé Kick kipping up with the momentum and finishing with a standing Moonsault which can and will be varied based on how Jade feels and his suroundings :*''Jagged Edge'' - The opponent running at Jade, Jade drops his opponent with a Drop Toe Hold but swings the bottom foot up to catch his falling opponent in the face ---- Signature Maneuvers :*''Glimer of Jade'' - A Double flip spinning wheel kick, a prelude to The Fully Jaded Experience :*''Straight Edged'' - Jade's signature shuffle side kick, usually as a surprise attack because of how fast he can pull it off :*''Cutting Edge'' - A Hook Kick to the back of the opponents head ---- Other Common Moves :*Jade will most commonly use High Snap kicks because of the sheer speed he can puul them off :* Jade will nail his opponent with light kicks to the mid-section often before following up with a higher kick to the head :* Jade specializes in kicks and will never preform any conventional wrestling moves :* However Jade can and occasionally preform moves that involves his legs, moves like Hurricanranas, leg drops, those kind of things. :* As for a submission move, Jade has only ever used one submission move, and it is a Head Scissors, usually as a result of a hurricanrana Accolades USW Universal Champion - Current